Days in The Life of Kurt Hummel
by A Gleeky RENThead
Summary: We all know Kurt Hummel, but how well? Read to find out! Some Finchel and Kinn later on. R R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! *waves***

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm nervous but excited. Sorry for the short-ness of the chapter.**

**And now I present... COOKIES! *Pulls out a plate of cookies with Kurt's face on them***

**Uh...yeah. Truth is, I have no cookies. Sorry. But here's my story!**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Glee or anything related to it.**

**(Adding this note on 8/9/10) I've attempted to edit this chapter and make it longer, so tell me what you think!**

High school is full of social food chains. I would know, because I'm a member of the Glee club. We Glee club kids are at the bottom of that food chain.

My name is Kurt Hummel, and although I obviously have the best sense of style in the whole school (and maybe even all of Lima) , I still get a slushie facial every day.

As you can see, I'm at the VERY bottom of this awful food chain. But ever since I met Finn Hudson, I've learned not to care what people think. And no, it doesn't matter that he may not know I exist. He still changed my life.

Confused? Well, you should be.

* * *

"Hey, you!" As usual, Noah Puckerman and his "posse" of football players came striding up to me. They all had terrible sneers painted on their faces.

"Hello, Noah," I sighed, turning around to face the large boy. His posse made rude faces at me. I smiled sweetly, yet sarcastically. "You-" I pointed to one of the boys, "Are in desperate need of a good face wash. And maybe a trip to the spa..."

"God, shut up! I don't want to her about you and your gay face crap." Everybody laughed at his words. I, on the other hand, just shook my head sadly.

"You need to pay attention in class, Noah." I placed my hands on my hips.

"I've had enough of this." He turned his head to the nearby dumpster, and back at me. "I think you know what this means."

I did. My daily "dumpster dive" was somehow hilarious on their standards. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

Before I knew it, two pairs of huge, strong hands grabbed my shoulders. There was a light thump, and I was in a dumpster. I kept my eyes shut, not even bothering to stand up.

"Kurt!" I heard a familiar, sassy voice yell.

"Mercedes," I muttered thankfully. Mercedes was my best friend, and she always knew when I was in trouble. It was almost as if we had some sort of brain link to each other. She took my hand and helped me out of the dumpster.

"No one messes with my boy like that," She said as she took my hand and helped me out of the dumpster. "No one. I may not be able to do anything about them... but I'll be here for you." She glanced hatefully at the football team, who were playing catch with some poor freshman's backpack, before picking a piece of dirt off my shoulder.

"Thanks," I groaned unenthusiastically, trying to get all the trash off of my outfit. Why did today have to be the day that I wore my new Armani sweater? It was ruined.

"C'mon," Mercedes said cheerfully, obviously ignoring my bad mood. I couldn't really see how. Did she _see _this mess that I had to wear all day? "We're gonna be late for class."

"What's the difference?" I ran a hand through my normally perfect hair, wincing slightly. I didn't want to know what it looked like.

"You're hardly ever late," She said, looking at me as if I was an alien. "Why start now?"

I simply pointed to my ruined hair. "This. I'll be spending an hour in the bathroom attempting to fix it with my pocket product... and my clothes!" I looked down at them, than back at Mercedes. "I'm going to be a laughing stock."

"We're Glee dorks, Kurt. I hate to say it, but we're already the laughing stocks of the school." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Besides, nobody will even notice."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Yeah, I am. Now come on!" She laughed, tugging on my hand. I wasn't going to win this battle, so I let her pull me towards the front of the building.

As we walked through the the bully-infested halls of McKinley High, I had a feeling today was going to suck.

**A/N *Peeks out from under a blanket* Did you like it?**

**Review and I will love you forever. Thanks, readers! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Come heather and listen to the stories of Kurt... *Creepy smile***

** Uhh... yeah. Anyways, I hope you like it so far! Sadly, It might be a little while before Chapter three comes out. I have no ideas left :(**

** I LOOOOOVE you readers :P :P**

***Runs around in circles***

** V.v.V - Its a crab. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Rachel. Or Mercedes. Or anybody else I will use in my story in the future :o)**

* * *

As I predicted, school was awful. All day, people were making rude remarks about how someone as "fashionable" as me shouldn't smell and look like garbage. They wouldn't even _listen_ to me as I explained how this happened. And the sewage that got on my face… Ugh! I don't even want to think about how much work it'll take to fix my pores.

Mercedes was wrong. One mistake, and you're a Lima Loser. Even in high school.

There was one thing that kept me going. I thought about Finn the whole day. He wasn't with Puck this morning, which was odd. He and Puck were always together. The truth is, Finn's NEVER there when Puck comes to throw me in the dumpster. Huh.

Does Finn Hudson… _Care about me_?

That couldn't be possible. Outside of Glee, Finn hardly ever acknowledged me. He was too busy cheating off of girls and being a heartthrob Quarterback. But there was always a possibility.

Just the thought made me want to jump up and down with happiness, but that probably wasn't the best thing to do in biology.

"Yo, Kurt!" I looked up to see Mercedes standing in front of my desk with her arms crossed. "The bell rang five minutes ago!"

I shook my head and stood up. "Sorry, I was daydreaming. Lets go."

"Do you even know what we talked about today?"

"Nope."

Mercedes smirked. "Good. Me neither."

Thankfully, the school day was over, and it was time for Glee. Unfortunately, Mercedes and I ran into Rachel in the hallway.

Rachel Berry is definitely... different. Just picture an overly dramatic brunette with a great voice but a desperate need for a facial, and that's her. She's not as bad as she seems once you get to know her…..well, yes she is. But you get used to it.

"Hi, guys!" She said with a huge smile painted on her face. "How was your day?"

"Great," I muttered through gritted teeth. Did she not _see_ this catastrophe that I was a wearing? "Just great."

Rachel looked me over, her eyes narrowing. It almost seemed like she was checking for approval. Of my clothes. Now, that just wasn't right. I didn't like being approved by the girl who dresses like my grandmother and a toddler at the same time.

"Well, see you at Glee!" With one last perky smile, she skipped off.

I turned to Mercedes. "Was it just me, or did Rachel seem more excited than usual?" She laughed, shrugging.

"She's been acting like that ever since she got back together with Finn."

I stopped dead in my tracks. RACHEL had gotten back together with FINN? But… He was dating Quinn! She had just had her BABY, for crying out loud! It just didn't make any sense. They weren't good for each other. Rachel knew that. Finn knew that. We ALL knew that. As much as I was in love with Finn, he was pretty stupid.

"Wait, nobody told you, did they? Mercedes whispered. I shook my head no, exhaling slowly. "Oh. Kurt-"

I didn't wait around to listen to what she had to say. Right about now, I didn't care what anybody had to say.

As a matter of fact, There was no use in being angry. I couldn't change Finn's decisions. He was his own person, and I should have known that he'll never like me. Never.

I walked silently to Mr. Schuester's class, leaving my thoughts behind.

* * *

** Review and I will be sure to make those Kurt cookies. Maybe... :)**

** Buh-bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess what?**

**Are you guessing?? Are you??**

**Well……….Chapter three is here! Finally! It sure took me long enough.**

**I don't need to be talking right now. Kurt's life is much, much more important than mine. **

**So, here you go!!!!!!**

**Song: All You Need is Love ( Rachel sings in bold **_and Finn sings in italics_.) **and ****I Don't Want To See You Again by The Beatles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Beatles' songs.**

Thanks, Rachel. Thanks for ruining my life. Thanks for Going out with the boy I love. Thanks for kissing him in front of me every chance you get. Yeah, I appreciate that a lot.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked, shaking my shoulder lightly. "Are you okay? You look…." She paused, biting her lower lip.

"Mad? Disappointed? Sad? Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I sighed, glancing at Finn.

Mercedes' sorry expression turned into anger. "Damn it, boy. I am personally going to go squash all the perky out of little miss Perfect over there, so Finn has no choice but to go out with you." She glared at Rachel with hate.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Guys, settle down," Mr. Schuester instructed as he walked into the room. "Okay. Lets talk about The Beatles."

Like clockwork, Rachel's hand shot into the air. "Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue!" She yelped.

"Go ahead, Rachel."

She stood up. "I believe that The Beatles represented harmony and love. Their music changed generations before us, and they were a truly phenomenal group. In my mind, they had some of the greatest songs of all time. Finn?"

She took his hand, pulling him to the front of the room. My heart skipped a beat when I heard his name, like always. The beating slowed when I saw Rachel.

I smirked. If I was ever nervous, I should just look at a picture of Rachel.

Rachel glared at me (As if she could read minds or something. Huh. Thats creepy.) and then she and Finn starting to sing.

**Love, Love, Love**

_Love, Love, Love_

**There's nothing you can do that can't be done**

**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung**

**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game**

**Its easy**

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_

_Its easy_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need.**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love**_

_**All you need is love, love**_

_**Love is all you need.**_

Rachel grinned at us, taking Finn by the hand. They sat down together.

"Good job, Rachel, Finn." Mr. Schuester said. "Anybody else?"

Before I could think twice about it, I raised my hand. "Mr. Schuester? I would like to share a song."

"Well, Kurt, the floor is yours."

I slowly walked to the piano .

** I hear that love is planned How can I understand when someone says to me**

** I don't want to see you again?**

Why do I cry at night?  
Something wrong could be right,  
I hear you say to me  
I don't want to see you again!

As you turned your back on me

**You hid the light of day**  
**I didn't have to play at being broken hearted**

**I know that later on after love's been and gone**  
**I'll still hear someone say**  
**I don't want to see you again**

**As you turned your back on me**  
**You hid the light of day**  
**I didn't have to play at being broken hearted**

**I hear that love is planned**  
**How can I understand when someone says to me**

I don't want to see you again

I don't want to see you again

**I don't want to see you again**

I stared at Finn for a minute before sitting down. I felt a slight twinge of pleasure, because I knew Finn knew that I was singing about him.

"Great, Kurt!" Mr. Schuester said as Mercedes gave me a high-five.

Finn looked at me with a shocked expression, and I smiled innocently. He shook his head and turned to talk to Puck.

Maybe it would be fun to show Finn what he was missing.

**A/N: How was it? Please Review! **

**The end doesn't really make much sense, but I was getting tired. Sorry **Apologetic grin****

**That's all for now, readers!!!!!!**


End file.
